callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Their Own Accord/Trivia
Trivia Bunker *There is a Throwing Knife on the table next to the AT4 rocket launcher in the bunker, although it can not be picked up by the player. * In the first room the player can see Macey and Keating both on a computer. Macey may appear white or black and will be a Sergeant. Keating remains a Corporal. * A Ranger will toss Dunn his Thermal Scoped SCAR-H. When Dunn catches it, he charges it like an M4A1, pulls a handle at the back, while the SCAR has its charging handle along the hand-guard. *To the left, an Abrams tank is seen firing on the crows nest the player clears later on; this fire will cause a ringing sound. If the player stays in this area long enough, a Javelin missile will destroy the tank and kill the player. *Navy SEALs can be seen rappelling onto the Department of Commerce in the beginning of the mission and oddly appear with Army ranks. *As the player reaches the surface in the beginning, it is possible to see a Ranger with binoculars on the other side of the wall, just behind the M1 Abrams. This is one of four places in which binoculars are seen, one being Col. Marshall in "Whiskey Hotel", the guards on the towers in Phoenix Army base in "S.S.D.D." and the other in "Team Player". *In the bunker, the player can see Rangers using Army laptops. The laptops share the same models of those that are used to control guided killstreaks in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. *In the station radio chatter, someone mentioned two F-35s although they are never seen in the game. *It is possible to kill soldiers in the bunker with claymores without receiving the "Friendly fire will not be tolerated" message by planting a claymore and shooting it. If the player kills the soldiers sleeping on the cots, both the soldiers and the cots will strangely disappear, but the area where the cot was is still tangible and can be stood on. *In this level the player can change the timer on the level tag, simply by waiting around in the bunker, for example after waiting around for a few minutes when the player does leave it could be 18.52.24. or sprint straight to the exit and have it at 18.40.30. *Outside of the map, on the right with the barbed wire, there should be a soldier on a minigun and next to him is a search light. If the player enables noclip and walks up to it, it will say press square/X/F to mount gun. It will have the icon of an MG-42. It does no damage like the one outside of the map in Charlie Don't Surf, and it is hard to see any targets because the light blocks the view. *An MH-6 Little Bird that can be seen picking up a squad of Rangers and then taking off near the starting point has no pilot or co pilot. *When the Navy SEALs are seen fast-roping from the UH-60 Blackhawk onto the roof of the building, sometimes, strangely, one of the names of the men is Pvt. Seal. *All of the body bags seen in the bunker will all have the same number. Department of Commerce *When the player enters the building, there will be an elevator door opening and closing on an American soldier's dead body. Inside this elevator is a piece of Enemy Intel. *The line of BCT1 vehicles can be seen as an endless convoy of Humvees and Bradleys moving on the street below. *During the assault, the player reaches some gardens. A soldier can be seen dragging a dead comrade away, this soldier is scripted to die in that position, and has no tag when cross-hairs are put on him. *In the gardens, there are some signs which are the same as the ones in every exhibit of the Museum. They all say: "Covering all your bases: reproduction" *Soldiers that fire from behind door cover fire their FAL's as fully automatically, but when one picks them up, they are just semi-automatic. Crow's Nest *The Javelin attacks the enemy vehicles in direct-fire mode, but attacks helicopters in top-attack mode. The indicator light will always show direct-fire, though. *Foley tells Ramirez to "scan for targets to the south of the Washington Monument", but the enemy soldiers actually approach from the west. *The M82 Barrett .50cal, seen on third person, it has just a normal sniper scope, but when aimed down the sights, it has a thermal scope. *The Barrett in this level has its front iron sight flipped up, which is more evidence that the developers simply re-used the Barrett from One Shot, One Kill. *Enemy infantry converge on the player's position only after firing the ten shots on the Barrett .50cal. *The player can use the M82 to shoot down enemy helicopters, however the distance and the speed of the helicopters make this very hard to do. *If the player waits around for a while, the Washington Monument outpost may say that their combat effectiveness is dropping. Also, based on dialog found in the game files, the Russians will eventually overrun the Washington Monument evacuation site. *Destroying all helicopters and BTR's premature will cause more to spawn when the player is actually ordered to destroy them. *After the player drops the Javelin, the player is given a fully loaded M4A1 Grenade Launcher w/ Holographic Sight, whether the player keeps it from the beginning of the level or not. *When the player is going upstairs to evacuate, the soldier who uses a shotgun to breach one of the doors pumps the shotgun even though it is an M1014, which does not need be pumped. The same animation was used in "Charlie Don't Surf" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as its the default animation for characters using shotguns. *Not reaching the rooftop before the counter is up shows the message "You did not reach the rooftop helicopter in time", although once the checkpoint is reached, the player has an unlimited amount of time before having to actually board the chopper. *There will always be an enemy hiding behind a door on the second level. He will only break through when the player reaches this floor. There also seems to be nothing behind the door, just a black wall. *The player can shoot down the helicopter that flies over near the roof top with the M203. *The player can be killed by the Black Hawk if the player stands right underneath it when it lands. *It is possible to enter the Black Hawk from the opposite side then told to, when doing this it is possible to go near the pilots but when the player gets as close as they can can to them, the player will fall though the floor of the helicopter. Helicopter Ride *The SEALs on the rooftop are wearing the same uniforms as the Army Rangers. *The Washington evacuation site is relaying to Overlord that they have no more room for any more civilians, and also telling them that they will "Have to leave some of these people behind". *If the player does not shoot the minigun at all, the helicopter will not get damaged, nor will the scripts change. *Just as the chopper takes off, there is an Mi-28 about to fire on it, the player cannot destroy it because a Ranger is scripted to destroy it with a Stinger missile. *When the first Little Bird is destroyed by a SAM, a SEAL team member is caught in its skids, before the chopper crashes into the ground. *The Black Hawk in which the player rides is scripted to go down whether the player destroys all the SAM sites or not. *When the Black Hawk gets hit, the player can hear the sound that indicates damage from a fall. *One of the Rangers magically disappears on the helicopter before the player goes to the Washington Monument. *A Little Bird can be seen flying and then disappear. *Pvt. Wade hands the player a M4A1 Grenadier w/ Holographic from the ground, even if the player did not keep that weapon. *Ramirez have no hand model when using minigun on UH-60 Blackhawk Miscellaneous *"Sua Sponte" ("Of Their Own Accord") is the regimental motto of the 75th Ranger Regiment. *Originally there was a multiplayer map called Verdict based on this level. *When listening to the background comm chatter, one can hear a soldier saying "Broken Arrow! Broken Arrow!". Category:Trivia